At the Gershwin
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Something goes slightly wrong when Elphaba melts. While she is falling through the trap door, she is transported to the Gershwin Theatre where she meets Lindsay Mendez, Alli Mauzey and Derek Klena. How will they react when the find out that she's the real Elphaba? How will she get back to Oz? STORY IDEA BELONGS TO MysteriousWriter1127, NOT ME!
1. Melting

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to quickly type the first chapter of this story. My other stories will be updated soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or this story idea. It belongs to MysteriousWriter1127, not me. She wrote a list of her story ideas and gave me permission to type this one. For the purpose of this story, Derek Klena is still playing Fiyero. I have nothing against Kyle Dean Massey! Actually, he was my first Fiyero and he was amazing along with Willemijn Verkaik and Alli Mauzey.**

* * *

Elphaba stood waiting as the Witch Hunters burst through the doors of Kiamo Ko. She knew this was it. Soon she would be with her Fiyero forever.

"Wicked Witch!" the Witch hunters shouted as they ran into her room.

_This is it, Elphaba_, she told herself. _Give them what they want. Give them a Wicked Witch._

Elphaba crackled, hoping it sounded convincing. She suddenly laid eyes on Dorothy, the farm brat who was supposed to melt her.

_Water will melt her_. The words rang in her mind. She knew that her green skin wasn't what people normally came across everyday, but honestly! Water will melt her?

Elphaba looked down, checking to make sure she was standing over the trap door, and quickly conjured up a fireball as she watched the farm brat pick up the bucket of water.

_Here we go_, Elphaba thought as Dorothy threw the water at her.

"AHH!" Elphaba screamed as she fell through the trap door. She saw the horrified look of Dorothy's face as she fell. She slipped out of her cape and nodded her head, causing her hat to fall off.

While she was "melting", Elphaba could have sworn she heard the faint sound of chanting. "Aluim meka shella toud." She paid it no mind at first, but little did she know that it would mess up all of her plans.

Once she was fully below the floor, she listened for the sounds of celebrating, but she didn't hear any. Instead, she heard singing.

"And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness, for the things I've done, you blame me for," a voice, a woman, sang from above.

"But then, I guess, we know there's blame to share," another woman sang.

"And none of it seems to matter, anymore!" the two voices sang in unison.

Elphaba looked around. She wasn't in the basement of Kiamo Ko. Instead, she saw props. She looked up and saw a latter leading up to the main floor. Where was she?

"I have been changed, for good," the heard the women sing. A few seconds later, she heard the sound of applause.

"No one must know you're here. Hide yourself," Elphaba heard. A few seconds later, she heard someone walk right above from where she was. After some very intense music, she heard the woman scream. It sounded a lot like… her. The elevator-thing began to lower, revealing who was screaming. It was a woman, wearing green makeup and an elegant dress that looked like a black wedding dress.

The woman took a deep breath as she slipped out of the dress and quickly changed into a simpler black one. She was about to take a sip of water when she laid eyes of Elphaba.

"AHHHH!" she screamed, then quickly covered her mouth, hoping the entire theatre didn't hear her out-of-character scream. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked in a whisper, remembering that her microphones where still on.

Elphaba stared at the woman. She looked a lot like her, green skin and everything. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"What are you doing down here?" the actress asked, not allowing Elphaba to answer her previous question.

"I… I don't know. I was melting in Kiamo Ko and –"

The actress looked up, realizing it was time for her to go back onstage. "D-Don't move," she told Elphaba. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," she said as she climbed the ladder just as the scarecrow threw it open, saying, "It worked!"

Elphaba sat down and brought her legs to her chest. What was going on? Where was she? Why was she here? Where was Fiyero?

* * *

"Alli?" Lindsay asked as she waited with her co-star, Alli Mauzey, to run through the clock face for bows.

"Yea?" Alli asked, not paying full attention to Lindsay.

"I have to tell you something," Lindsay said, looking down.

"Can it wait? We have to run out soon," Alli said as the crowd cheered, signaling that Derek Klena was bowing.

"No, it can't. Listen, while I was melting –" Lindsay didn't get to finish. The clock face opened and Alli grabbed her hand as they ran out together. Lindsay's mind was elsewhere as she thought about the green woman she saw beneath the stage.

She was snapped back into reality as Alli wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Meet me in my dressing room in twenty minutes," Lindsay whispered to her as she grabbed Derek's hand for their cast bow.

Alli did her best to keep her Glinda-smile and slightly nodded as the curtain closed.

* * *

"Okay, what's so important? And why did you scream after you melted? I'm sure the whole theatre heard you," Alli said, walking into Lindsay's dressing room.

Lindsay was taking out the pins in her hair. She had just degreenified and was back in her regular clothes. She turned around and looked her friend in the eye.

"There's someone down there," Lindsay said in a small voice.

"Hey, Linds!" Derek Klena said, appearing in the doorway. "Great show tonight! Just one question, though. Why did you scream? I'm sure the whole theatre heard you."

"That's exactly what I said!" Alli said, throwing her hands in the air.

"And why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Derek asked, placing a hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I think I did," Lindsay whispered, grabbing Alli and Derek by their arms. "Come with me!"

"We need to go to the stage door! The fans are waiting!" Derek said, not wanting to miss the fans.

"Come on!" Lindsay insisted, dragging Alli and Derek to the stage.

Alli mentally apologized to the fans that were waiting for their autographs and pictures. "This better be important!"

"It is!" Lindsay said, walking beneath the stage. She gestured in the direction of the woman she saw and Derek and Alli gasped. There, standing before them, was a green woman.

"She's green," Alli said in a loud whisper.

"HEYYO!" Derek said, taking a step back.

The green woman didn't relax. Now there were more people staring at her.

"Um… hello," Alli said, trying to be casual and break the silence.

"Hi," Elphaba said.

"Um… who are you?" Derek asked.

"E-Elphaba," the green woman said.

The Wicked actresses and actor bit their lips, trying not to laugh at the woman's answer.

"What?" Elphaba asked, not understanding why they were laughing at her.

"Y-You're Elphaba?" Derek said in between breaths.

The green woman nodded. "Yes."

"Um… we should probably go upstairs," Lindsay said, taking the green woman by the hand and pulling her up the stairs.

Once they were on stage level, Elphaba looked around. She was in some sort of theatre.

"Okay, we're going to make this as easy as possible," Lindsay said. "I'm Lindsay, and this is Alli," she gestured to the brunette, "and Derek," she gestured to Derek.

"Hello," Elphaba said, smiling at Alli and Derek, who were still staring at her.

"How did you get here?" Lindsay asked, trying to get Alli and Derek to stop staring at the green woman.

"Well, if your friends stop staring at me, I would be glad to tell you the story," Elphaba said, standing tall before the shocked bunch.

"Come on, we can talk in my dressing room," Lindsay said, motioned for Elphaba to follow her and grabbed Alli and Derek by their arms, dragging them back to her dressing room.

* * *

**Yes, a "black wedding dress" is how Lindsay describes her Act 2 dress in one of her Fly Girl episodes. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. The Secret's Out

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews on the first chapter! Here's the next one!**

**Guest: Continuing!**

**TheWickedrae: LOL! I'm so glad I reminded you!**

**woodland59: I saw Lindsay on my birthday! She is amazing! I love her voice!**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, because it's very normal to see a green woman in your trapdoor while you are trying to melt! LOL!**

**NellytheActress: I'm glad I made you laugh!**

**ElphabaandGlinda12: You can never go wrong with a Fly Girl reference!**

**MysteriousWriter1127: I'm so glad I'm doing your amazing idea justice! Thanks again for letting me type it!**

* * *

Alli and Derek stared at the green woman, their mouths hanging wide open, as she explained her story to them.

"And that's how I ended up here. Um… where exactly is 'here'?" Elphaba asked, finishing her story.

Alli and Derek slowly turned their heads towards Lindsay, who was casually munching on Sour Patch Kids.

"What?" Lindsay asked, feeling their eyes on her.

"You… you believe this?" Derek asked.

"Well… it is a lot like the musical. It seems pretty legit," Lindsay shrugged.

"How does this seem legit?" Alli shrieked.

"Alli, keep your voice down!" Lindsay warned. "I don't think Craig, Kathy and Mary Kay left yet, and if they find out about this…"

"Linds, what going on?" a male voice said.

"Craig," Lindsay whispered.

Craig, Lindsay's make–up artist, stepped into the dressing room, followed by Kathy, Lindsay's dresser.

"Uh…" Kathy said, looking from Lindsay to Elphaba.

"Do we want to know?" Craig asked.

Alli and Derek slowly shook their heads.

"Craig, Kathy," Lindsay said, taking Elphaba's hand and leading her towards them. "This is Elphaba."

"I love your make-up! It looks so real," Craig said, looking at Elphaba's hands.

Elphaba stared at Craig before whispering, "It's not make-up."

Craig and Kathy's eyes widened and they took a step back. "Is she…?" Kathy whispered.

Lindsay nodded. "She's the real Elphaba. Isn't that great?"

"Great," Craig and Kathy said slowly, nodding their heads.

"And to answer your question, Elphaba, this is the Gershwin Theatre," Lindsay smiled at her new friend.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"The Gershwin Theatre," Lindsay repeated. "The home of _Wicked the Musical_."

"W-?"

"Hey, guys!" a female voice said. Everyone turned around to see Mary Kay, Lindsay's hairdresser, standing in the doorway, holding Lindsay's Act 1 braided wig in her hands. "What are you all still doing here? The theatre's closing soon and –" She stopped when she saw Elphaba. "Is that…?"

"Mary Kay," Lindsay smiled. "This is Elphaba. The real one."

Mary Kay forced a smile onto her face. "Hi."

"Hi," Elphaba said, her gaze on the ground as she shifted her weight.

"Um… we should all probably get going now. The theatre's going to close," Derek said, giving Lindsay a quick good-bye kiss.

"Okay," Lindsay smiled. "Elphaba, you can stay with me in my apartment until we get things sorted out."

"I don't want to intrude," Elphaba said.

"You're not intruding. I'll be happy to have you!"

"Well… okay. If you're sure it's alright."

Lindsay smiled and hugged Elphaba. "See you all tomorrow," she called over her shoulder as she pulled Elphaba out of her room.

* * *

Once they were outside, Lindsay called a cab. When the yellow car stopped in front of them, Elphaba suspiciously stared at the car, wondering if it was safe.

"Don't worry. It's fine," Lindsay said, opening the door for Elphaba.

Elphaba took a deep breath and climbed into the car, followed by Lindsay.

The cab ride to Lindsay's apartment was long and quiet. Lindsay was on Twitter, while Elphaba gazed out the window, her mind elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about Fiyero. He was probably worried about her. What if he thought she actually melted? What if he thought she was dead?

"Yero…" Elphaba whispered.

Lindsay looked up and gave Elphaba a look of pity. "We're here," she whispered.

Elphaba looked at her and smiled. She climbed out of the cab and waited for Lindsay to pay the cab driver.

"Let's go!" Lindsay exclaimed, taking Elphaba's hand walking her towards the door.

Elphaba was terrified as she stood in the elevator next to Lindsay.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked, giving Elphaba a small smile.

"F-Fine," Elphaba said, shivering with fear.

The door finally opened on Lindsay's floor. Elphaba let go of the breath she was holding and followed Lindsay to her apartment.

Lindsay fished out her keys from her purse and pushed the key into the lock. After turning it a few times, she pushed the door open.

"Home sweet home," Lindsay huffed, taking her coat off and placing her bag on the couch. "You can sit on the couch. Are you hungry?" she asked, disappearing into the kitchen.

"A little," Elphaba said, slowly lowering herself onto the couch. As soon as she sat down, the sound of small paws trotting across the wooden floor caught her attention. She looked up to see a small, gray dog approaching her. The dog stopped at her feet and looked up at her before barking.

"Ella!" Lindsay called from the kitchen. She ran into the living room, a plate of small turkey sandwiches in one hand and a pitcher of lemonade in her other. "Be nice to our guest!"

Ella stopped barking and look up at Lindsay, a look of pure confusion on her face.

Lindsay set the plate and pitcher on the table before lifting Ella into her arms.

"Elphaba, this is Ella," Lindsay smiled, kissing Ella's furry head.

Elphaba smiled at the small dog. She looked so cute in Lindsay's arms.

With one final kiss, Lindsay set Ella down. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other." With that, she left get things ready for Elphaba.

Ella jumped onto the couch and stared at Elphaba. Elphaba tried her best not to look scared of the small dog. After all, she was about fifteen time Ella's size! She looked at the small dog, trying to smile. Ella sniffed Elphaba hand. She looked Elphaba in the eyes before sniffing her hand again. She barked once and jumped onto Elphaba's lap. Elphaba jumped, not expecting the dog to take such a liking to her so quickly. Ella stood on her hind paws and pressed her front paws against Elphaba's chest.

"Wha -?" Elphaba asked, but was cut off by the small dog licking her face. Elphaba tried to turn away from Ella's wet tongue, but a part of her was enjoying the love.

"AWW!" Lindsay said, standing a few feet away from Elphaba. "Ella likes you!"

"Yeah," Elphaba laughed, gently prying Ella away from her face. Ella wagged her tail and barked, not finished welcoming her guest yet.

"She's very affectionate," Lindsay laughed, taking Ella and running to get Elphaba a wet towel to wipe her face.

Elphaba smiled. No one had ever shown her that much love before. Except her mother, Nessa, Glinda and… Fiyero.

Elphaba tried not to cry at the memory of her love. How would she get back to him? She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She missed her Fiyero so much. She missed her best friend, Glinda. She missed Oz and her life before she defied gravity. Well… her life wasn't exactly a birthday party before that, but at least it was less complicated.

Lindsay came back with the wet towel and saw Elphaba crying on the couch. "Elphaba!" she cried, running to the green woman's side.

Elphaba ignored her as she continued to cry. The lights began to flicker on and off. The windows opened and closed. Green mist swirled around them. Lindsay looked around, petrified. Ella could be heard barking from the other room, wondering what was going on.

"Elphaba?" Lindsay whimpered, shaking the green woman's shoulder, begging her to stop. "Elphaba! ELPHIE!"

Elphaba stopped sobbing and looked up at Lindsay. "I… I'm sorry. I probably should have told you that…"

"It's fine. No harm done," Lindsay smiled, taking the warm cloth and wiping the tears, and dog drool, from Elphaba's face.

Elphaba smiled as Lindsay wiped her face with the warm cloth. It felt good to be loved again.

"And I'm sorry for scaring you today. You know, when you saw me beneath the stage," Elphaba said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I see green girls in my trapdoor all the time while I'm doing the melting scene," Lindsay smiled.

"Really?"

Lindsay stood up, trying not to laugh.

"Oh," Elphaba said, realizing that Lindsay was joking.

"You can go to the bathroom and freshen up before bed. It's the second door on the right," Lindsay said, wiping a tear from her eye. "There's an extra nightgown in there for you."

"Thanks, Lindsay," Elphaba smiled, walking down the hall.

The Fly Girl smiled as Elphaba vanished. She walked to her room to put her pajama's on.

A few minutes later, Elphaba emerged from the bathroom, wearing a long, pink nightgown. She slowly followed the sounds of barking and baby talk and soon found Lindsay's room. She knocked on the door, startling Lindsay.

"Pink _does_ go good with green!" Lindsay smiled, sounding extremely proud of herself. Ella barked in approval.

Elphaba smiled, remembering how Galinda had told her that the night they became friends. She got a better look at Lindsay. She was wearing an emerald green button down top and matching pajama pants. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was sitting on the floor, crisscross applesauce, with Ella in her lap.

"I guess we should get to bed now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Lindsay said, standing up and taking Elphaba's hand. She led her back to the living room. Instead of the couch, Elphaba saw a queen sized bed.

"What happened to the couch?" Elphaba asked, shocked by the sight before her.

"It can fold out into a bed. I thought you might want to sleep on a bed instead of a couch. It's more comfortable."

Elphaba smiled as she walked towards the couch/bed and sat down. Ella ran up to her and jumped onto the bed. She quickly licked Elphaba's cheek and ran back to Lindsay's room.

"Goodnight, Ella," Elphaba smiled, waving to the small dog.

"Goodnight, Elphaba," Lindsay said, hugging the green girl and following Ella back to her room.

"Goodnight, Lindsay," Elphaba smiled as she laid down on the bed. Lindsay was right. This was very comfortable. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**How did that go?**


	3. Fly Girl

**Elphaba'sGirl: They're BFFs! LOL!**

**NellytheActress: Get ready for some serious Fly Girl references! It my favorite blog!**

**MysteriousWriter1127: Ella's so adorable!**

**Elphabalover101: Her story seemed pretty legit! I mean… I don't think anyone would fangirl to that extent… you know… painting yourself green and hiding in Lindsay's trap door while she's trying to melt and scaring the green makeup off of her and making her scream.**

**TheWickedrae: That did go well, didn't it?**

* * *

Elphaba woke up early the next morning. Siting up and stretching, she looked out the window. The sun was shining through, illuminating the room. She looked at the clock. 7:00am. She should probably wake Lindsay up. She said they had a lot of errands to run today.

She pushed the covers from her body, slid off the bed and made her way to Lindsay's room. She found the Broadway star still asleep in her bed, her hair coming out of its ponytail and her dog wrapped securely in her arms.

"Lindsay?" Elphaba whispered, gently shaking her arm.

"I don't wanna get up yet," Lindsay mumbled.

"You said we have a lot to do today," Elphaba persisted, still shaking her arm.

"I don't have ta be at the theatre till six," Lindsay muttered, scrunching up her nose and turning over.

Ella woke up as Lindsay turned over. She opened her small mouth to yawn and looked up at Elphaba.

"Hi, Ella," Elphaba smiled. "Could you wake Lindsay up for me?"

Ella wagged her tail as she climbed out of Lindsay's arms and licked her nose.

Lindsay moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, Ella," she smiled. "I just had the strangest dream last night. I swear, these stress dreams are going to be the death of me. I dreamt that – WHOA!" she exclaimed, noticing Elphaba.

"Not. A. Dream," Elphaba smirked.

"Sorry," Lindsay said, bringing her hand to her forehead. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Great. You?"

Lindsay nodded. "Fine. Are you ready for today?"

"Sure. Just… um… what exactly are we going to be doing?"

Lindsay stretched and climbed out of bed. "Well, I have to run to the market, then I have to meet Derek and Alli for lunch, and then we can spend the day in Central Park before I have to go back to the theatre."

"Sounds like fun," Elphaba said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Don't worry, Elphaba. I know how much you miss Fiyero. We will find some way to get you back to Oz. I promise."

Elphaba smiled. Lindsay was being so nice to her.

"Come on. We'd better get ready or we'll fall behind schedule," Lindsay said, tugging at Elphaba's arm and walking out the room.

Elphaba quickly showered and got ready for the day. She came out wearing a simple black dress given to her by Lindsay. The sleeves came down to her elbows and the skirt flowed down to her knees. While she was brushing her hair in Lindsay's room, Lindsay came in, wearing a multi-colored floral dress. Her hair was back in its ponytail.

"You should leave your hair down. It looks pretty," she smiled.

Elphaba turned around and blushed. "Thanks. I think I will today."

"Great! Breakfast is ready!" she chirped, skipping into the kitchen. Elphaba giggled and followed her.

Elphaba beholded the sight of the kitchen table before her. There were two bowls of fruit, filled with strawberries and raspberries. Two cups of coffee were placed next to them.

"Have a seat," Lindsay invited.

Elphaba smiled as she took her seat next to Lindsay. The two ate their breakfast happily, with Lindsay talking and laughing as she explained everything about New York City to Elphaba.

"And Central Park is so beautiful in the spring time," she smiled, eating her last strawberry and wiping her mouth.

Elphaba giggled as she drank her coffee. "It sounds wonderful."

"It is!" Lindsay said, standing up. "Are you ready?"

Elphaba nodded as she stood up. "I'm ready."

Lindsay quickly grabbed her bag and sunglasses and they were off to their first stop, the Westerly Market.

* * *

"Uh, Lindsay?" Elphaba asked once they were in the store.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked, looking at a box of Olbas Pastilles.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

Lindsay thought _very_ carefully before answering. "They're… um… well… I… they're staring at me. You know… big Broadway star," she finally said, followed by a nervous chuckle.

Elphaba saw right through it. "I'm sorry," Lindsay whispered.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. I just didn't think that –" She suddenly stopped as tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, Elphaba," Lindsay whispered, wrapping her arms around the green girl. "Here, it's almost lunch time. We should go now." She took Elphaba's hand and led her to the counter to pay for her items.

After paying for the items, Elphaba and Lindsay walked a few blocks to a little café. Alli and Derek were waiting for them.

"Right on time," Derek smirked.

"We're only five minutes late!" Lindsay retorted, walking inside.

After ordering their food, Alli and Derek continued to cast skeptical glances at Elphaba, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes?" Elphaba huffed, tired of the two Wicked stars staring at her.

"So… um… are you feeling better?" Derek asked, shaking his head and snapping out of his trance.

"Yes," Elphaba answered, her gaze floating down to her lap.

Lindsay could see that the conversation was going nowhere, so she stepped in. "Elphaba will be joining us for tonight's show! Isn't that exciting?"

Derek and Alli smiled. If Lindsay seemed to trust her, they could to.

"I can't wait!" Alli said.

"Me neither," Derek said.

Elphaba looked up and smiled. Lindsay's friends were finally warming up to her.

* * *

After their walk through Central Park, Lindsay and Elphaba headed to the theatre.

"This is so exciting!" Lindsay said as she boarded the elevator with Elphaba.

"If you say so," Elphaba sighed.

"It will be fun!"

"Alright."

The door finally opened and the two walked to Lindsay's dressing room, where Craig, Kathy and Mary Kay were waiting for them.

"Hello, Lindsay, Elphaba," Craig smiled as he dried his hands.

"Hey, guys!" Lindsay said, sitting down on her couch and motioning for Elphaba to sit next to her.

Elphaba, Lindsay and the Green Team talked until the half hour call.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the call is half hour. Repeat, the call is half hour!" a female voice said over the loud speaker.

"Are you ready?" Craig asked, standing up and grabbing the foundation and green paintbrush.

"Let's do this!" Lindsay laughed as she sat down in her make-up chair.

Elphaba watched as Craig greenified Lindsay. At first, she was a little surprised seeing the green make-up. After a while, she began to get used seeing Lindsay green.

"How do I look?" Lindsay asked, turning around as soon as Craig finished the first part of the greenifying.

"Like… me," Elphaba gasped.

"Perfect! Great job, Craig! Keep it up!" Lindsay smiled, giving Craig a thumbs up.

Craig took an elaborate bow. "Thank you. I try, I really do!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and shook her head. As Mary Kay began to pin curl Lindsay's hair, Alli and Derek stopped by.

"Hey, buddy!" Alli greeted.

"Hi, Linds!" Derek smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Lindsay said, looking at her friends through the mirror. "You look great in your costumes!"

"Thanks!" Alli said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I actually like being blonde."

"You look great as a blonde," Derek smiled.

"I wish I could stay like this. People never recognize me as I'm walking out the stage door because I'm a brunette."

"You should go blonde," Lindsay smirked.

"Should I?" Alli asked, contemplating the idea.

Lindsay and Derek nodded, throwing the entire room, except for Elphaba, into a fit of giggles.

"So, what's it like doing the show?" Elphaba asked, not wanting to be left out.

"It's pretty sweet," Derek smiled.

"I love it. Especially 'Popular'," Alli answered.

"And 'As Long As Your Mine'," Derek added, flashing Lindsay a charming smile.

"Derek!" Lindsay giggled.

"And I know it's Lindsay's favorite part too, right?" Derek said, leaning over on Lindsay's chair.

"Go! Leave! Get your fonchner on!" Lindsay shouted, dramatically pointing towards her door.

"I'm not wearing my fonchner?" Derek panicked, his hand flying to his chest as he ran out the room.

Alli and Lindsay started cracking up.

"We should put him in the 'Defying Gravity' machine, just for that," Lindsay said.

"We should. But I've never gotten to fly like that," Alli said, recovering from her laughing fit.

Lindsay looked shocked. "We'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Alli nodded. "Places call! Places call for the top of Act 1," the female voice said over the loud speaker.

"Ooh, I have to go! Good luck!" Alli said, giving Lindsay a quick hug and running out the dressing room.

"That was interesting," Kathy said, taking Lindsay's Shiz uniform out the closet.

"Hands!" Craig said, motioning for Lindsay to hold out her hands so he could finish the greenifying.

Lindsay held out her hands to Craig and he started working. After a few minutes, Elphaba heard music.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The shows starting!" Lindsay said, pretending to panic.

Elphaba, seeing Lindsay panic, started to look worried herself.

"Don't worry," Lindsay said, calming down. "We have plenty of time. Alli will cover for me if I'm late."

"No, she won't," Mary Kay said, helping Lindsay with her wig.

"You're right, she won't," Lindsay admitted.

"And… you're all done!" Kathy said, buttoning Lindsay's jacket.

"Have a good show!" Craig called over his shoulder as he, Mary Kay and Kathy left the room.

"Thanks, guys!" Lindsay waved. She turned her attention to Elphaba. "Well?" she asked, twirling around in a circle.

"You look amazing." Elphaba smiled, standing up. "You look like a younger me."

Lindsay smiled. "Thanks. And um… you should probably stay in here. You will still be able to hear the show over the loud speaker. And I'll be back for a costume change soon."

"Okay," Elphaba said, sitting back down on the couch.

Lindsay smiled as she gave a final hug to Elphaba before running out of her dressing room to start the show.

Elphaba sighed. She loved being in New York City with Lindsay, but she wanted to go back to Oz with all her heart. She missed Fiyero. Lindsay had her Fiyero with her. And Elphaba wanted to go back to her's.

* * *

**Did you all catch all of the Fly Girl references in there? Don't forget to review! The next chapter will get... um... I won't spoil it for you. You'll all just have to wait until it gets posted. MWAHAHAHA! Thanks again!**


	4. Gone

**Okay everyone! This is it! The moment of truth. When we finally have a plot! I know you all will be mad at me after reading this chapter, but it will get better. Not right away, but it will get better. MysteriousWriter1127, I'm using your idea at the end of this chapter! *Takes deep breath* Just remember this one thing… if you all virtually kill me, you will never know what happens next! HA! Here we go! But first…**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Would that work? Elphaba doing the show… *Thinks for a moment* Yeah… I think that'll work!**

**TheWickedrae: Wh-Wh… Who are you throwing snowballs at? T-The evil person didn't even enter the story yet…!**

* * *

Elphaba stayed on Lindsay's couch and listened to the show. She laughed at Lindsay's funny lines. She stopped when she heard Lindsay say, "And this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she's a perfectly normal color!"

Elphaba stiffened. She remembered that day as if it were only yesterday. She smiled when she heard Lindsay sing 'The Wizard and I'.

"I was very hopeful back then," Elphaba muttered to herself.

Soon, Kathy, Mary Kay and Craig came back into the dressing room.

"Hey, Elphaba," Mary Kay greeted.

"Hi," Elphaba smiled.

"We're just getting ready for Lindsay's costume change," Kathy said, taking out the party hat.

"Here I come! Yeah! Yeah! Here I come! Okay! Yeah! Uh! Yeah! This is my first costume change, everybody!" Lindsay sang as she skipped into her dressing room.

Elphaba watched as Craig, Mary Kay and Kathy worked around Lindsay, getting her ready for the party. Lindsay was dancing to the Ozdust music as Craig applied more green on her hands.

"And…" Kathy said, placing the hat on Lindsay's head. "You're all ready for the party."

"Thanks, guys!" Lindsay said as she ran back to the stage.

Elphaba paid very close attention to 'Defying Gravity'. She started to cry when Alli sang, "I hope your happy," as Lindsay sang, "Bring me down!"

She loved the song, but it was a reminder of all the things she did wrong. The day she was proclaimed the Wicked Witch of the West. She wondered what it would have been like if Glinda had joined her. What her life would have been like if she didn't defy gravity… or the Wizard.

When Lindsay came back from the stage, excited and exhausted at the same time, she found Elphaba silently crying on her couch.

"Elphie?" she whispered, sitting down next to Elphaba.

Elphaba stopped crying, but didn't look Lindsay in the eye.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Lindsay muttered to herself, knowing that the last thing Elphaba wanted was to have her entire life thrown back in her face.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"I know you miss Fiyero. I promised you that we would find some way to get you back to Oz, and I always keep my promises," Lindsay said, offering Elphaba a small smile.

Elphaba smiled back.

"Let's see. Which witch is which?" Craig asked, coming into the room and bringing his pointer finger to his lips.

Lindsay pointed at Elphaba and Elphaba pointed at Lindsay.

"Craig, you're just gonna have to pick one and hope you get lucky," Kathy giggled.

"You're right," Craig said. He glanced the two witches over. "Hmm. Lindsay?" he asked, reaching his hand towards Lindsay.

"You're good at these guessing games!" Lindsay laughed, taking Craig's hand and walking to her make-up chair.

Elphaba's eyes widened as she watched Craig darken Lindsay's face and contour more. Soon, the second act started while Craig was finishing up. Kathy helped Lindsay into her Act 2 dress. The Green Team glanced over their work as Lindsay twirled around in a circle.

"I think we did a pretty good job," Craig said.

"I agree," Kathy smiled.

"What would I do without your guys?" Lindsay sighed.

"I don't know," Mary Kay said, pushing Lindsay out the door. "Go! You have a show to finish!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Lindsay said as she ran to the stage to hide in the wardrobe.

Elphaba remained on Lindsay's couch, listening to the rest of the show. She managed not to get to upset when she heard Derek swing in on the vine and shout, "Let the green girl go!" It took all of her strength not to burst into tears during 'As Long As Your Mine'. She pictured herself with Fiyero, sitting on the ground in the forest. It was just them, no one else around to spoil their perfect moment. When she heard Lindsay whisper, "Wicked," she was done. She started shaking violently. The lights flickered on and off. Elphaba quickly realized that she was releasing her magic and quickly stopped crying. The show would be over soon and Lindsay would come back.

Elphaba was cheering along with the audience at the end of 'No Good Deed'. Then, the 'For Good' scene finally came. Elphaba smiled when she heard Lindsay and Alli singing together. She soon heard Lindsay screaming as she melted.

_This is when it all went uphill_, Elphaba smirked, remembering how she made Lindsay scream.

* * *

Onstage, Lindsay was having the time of her life as she pretended to melt. As she was lowered beneath the stage on the platform, she caught a glimpse of a shadow beneath the stage. When she was fully lowered, the figure stepped out of the shadows. Lindsay's eyes widened as she looked at the hooded figure, but she didn't scream, remembering what happened the last time.

"Okay," she said. "I can deal with green girls, but hooded figures are just creepy!"

The hooded figure began to chant in a mysterious language.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked.

The figure ignored her as she continued to chant.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked, trying to keep her voice under control. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

Derek was walking onstage, dressed in his scarecrow costume and pretending to stumble. He knelt before the witch hat above the trap door before lifting it into arms.

"It worked!" he exclaimed, throwing the trap door open. Lindsay was nowhere to be found.

"Elphaba?" he whispered, trying his best to stay in character. Lindsay still didn't climb up the ladder.

"Lindsay?" he whispered, hoping the entire theatre couldn't hear the panic in his voice. He slowly looked up at Craig and Kathy, who were standing backstage, watching the last few minutes of the show.

_She's not down there_, he mouthed to them.

He saw their mouths drop.

_What!?_ Craig mouthed.

_She has to be down there!_ Kathy mouthed, biting her lip.

_She's not!_ Derek said, on the verge of tears.

_Don't panic! We'll go get Elphaba. She can finish the show_, Craig said, grabbing Kathy's arm and running back to Elphaba's dressing room.

"ELPHABA!" they screamed, running into Lindsay's dressing room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elphaba asked, seeing the panic in their eyes.

"No time for questions!" Kathy said, pulling Elphaba up by her arms and helping her take her dress off.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked, looking at Kathy.

"Lindsay's missing. We need you to finish the show," Craig explained, trying to figure out what to do make-up wise. He ended up just putting a little bit of stage make-up on her face, considering the fact that she was already green.

"Where did she go?" Elphaba asked, not really wanting to go out on stage.

"We don't know. We just need you to finish the show so the entire audience doesn't start to panic," Kathy said, panicking. She took a deep breath and helped Elphaba into a simple black dress.

"O-Okay," Elphaba whispered.

"Does she know the part?" Craig asked.

"Craig… it's her life!" Kathy said, giving the make-up artist a twisted look.

"Oh," Craig whispered, putting the make-up away.

"Come on! Derek's waiting!" Kathy said, pulling Elphaba out of the dressing room and leading her to the bottom of the stage.

"Just climb up this ladder," Kathy instructed. Elphaba nodded as she started to climb the ladder.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba exclaimed, emerging from the trap door, causing the audience to erupt with cheering.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, a confused look on his face. He expected to see Lindsay, not the real Elphaba.

"I thought you'd never get here," Elphaba said, silently telling Derek to stick to the script.

Elphaba slowly looked up at Alli, who was in her bubble, giving the two people below her the most confused, twisted and surprised look she could.

_I'll explain later_, Elphaba mouthed as Alli started to sing.

Derek and Elphaba walked, hand-in-hand, through the clock face and ended the show. Alli came down from her bubble and ran to Elphaba. She opened and closed her mouth multiple times, unable to formulate words.

Elphaba took her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Where's Lindsay?" Alli asked, trying not to cry.

"We don't know," Elphaba answered, squeezing her hand.

"Will she…?" Alli didn't have time to answer. The clock face opened and she had to put on a smile and run out with Elphaba for bows.

"We'll find her," Elphaba whispered into the brunette/blonde's ear as they hugged.

* * *

A few hours later, after the theatre closed, a figure was walking through the depths of the stage. He stumbled a few times, not having any bones to support him.

"Fae?" he asked in the darkness. "Fae, please tell me you're in here."

He didn't get an answer, but he continued to walk forward. What he saw gave him the surprise of his life. He saw props. Where was he? He soon laid eyes on a ladder and climbed it. Pushing open the door, he pocked his head out the top. It was dark. A little too dark. He climbed out and squinted his eyes, trying to make out his surroundings. He saw chairs. Rows and rows and rows of chairs. He looked up and saw a dragon at the head of the stage. He was in some sort of theatre. But where was Elphaba?

* * *

**Yes, I know. That was the worst cliffy in the history of cliffies! I know some of you are already getting your weapons ready, but just hear me out first. It'll get better. I promise! See you at the next update!**

**TheWickedrae: ****_NOW_**** you can throw the snowballs… at the hooded figure.**


	5. Let the Green Girl Go!

**Elphabalover101: I love that song, too! Lindsay is amazing! And you're right.**

**NellytheActress: I thank you and your laziness!**

**TheWickedrae: *Snaps fingers* Say 'Hello' (or in this case… HEYYO) to my little friend! *Gestures to Snowball Maker/Thrower 5000* TAKE THAT! #cantstopmenow**

**HannahbananaJane: Thanks for your review! I'm so glad your enjoying the story.**

**hopeforthefandoms: I see it!**

* * *

Elphaba stayed with Alli for the night and returned with her to the theatre the next morning. When they got to the theatre, they found Derek in Lindsay's dressing room, looking at a picture of them together from Dogfight.

"Derek?" Alli asked, her voice sounding small as she and Elphaba entered the dressing room.

"She was kidnapped," Derek whispered.

"We'll find her," Alli said, wrapping her arms around Derek in a hug.

"Who would have taken her?" Derek asked, a tear streaming down his cheek and landing on the photo, right on Lindsay's face.

"Let's go back down to the stage and look for clues," Elphaba suggested, taking the Broadway stars' hands and leading them down to the stage.

Once on stage level, they looked around.

"Everything looks the same," Alli said.

Elphaba walked up to the trap door, opened it, and climbed down the ladder. She climbed back up a few seconds later with a note in her hands.

"Look what I found," Elphaba said, handing Derek the note.

Derek opened it and read it. "It's the note Fiyero gives Elphaba with their escape plan on it."

"What does this mean?" Alli asked, taking the note from Derek and reading it.

"It means we know where she is," a voice said.

Elphaba, Derek and Alli turned around and saw a scarecrow standing behind them

"F-Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, taking a step forward.

"Fae?" the scarecrow asked.

"Yero!" Elphaba exclaimed, running into the scarecrow's arms and kissing him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, Fae," Fiyero said, hugging her close and breathing in her scent. Ah, the sweet smell of soap.

"How did you get here?" she asked, pulling away to look at Fiyero.

"When I went back to the castle to get you, you weren't there. I felt someone push me into the trapdoor and I ended up here."

"I'm just so happy to see you," Elphaba whispered, kissing Fiyero again.

"Ahem," Derek said, clearing his throat. "I hate to break up this happy and sentimental reunion, but Lindsay is still missing."

"Lindsay?" Fiyero asked.

"She plays me in a musical about our lives," Elphaba answered.

"A musical about our lives?" Fiyero asked, still confused.

Elphaba nodded. "Fiyero, this is Derek. He plays you. And this is Alli. She plays Glinda."

"She's a brunette," Fiyero said dryly.

"I wear a wig!" Alli snapped. "Honestly!"

"Oh… any ideas on who would have taken… Lindsay?" Fiyero said, still trying to get their names straight.

Elphaba's eyes widened as she realized something. "Morrible," she whispered.

"What?" they all asked, turning around to face her.

"Morrible might have thought Lindsay was me and kidnapped her. If she did, that means she caught onto our plan to escape. She must have been the one to send me here. She was trying to separate me from Fiyero. And now she has Lindsay. Who knows what she's going to do to her? Or what she'll do when she finds out she's not the real Elphaba," Elphaba said, her voice rising as she started to panic.

"Maybe she'll let her go," Derek said.

Elphaba shook her head. "Morrible's evil. She's probably more evil in real life and in the musical. She's not one to just let things, or people, go."

"Where would she be keeping Lindsay?" Alli asked.

"Probably in the Southstairs," Elphaba shrugged.

"To the Southstairs it is!" Derek said.

"Okay. I memorized the transportation spell from the Grimmerie before I gave it to Glinda. Everyone hold hands."

Alli grabbed Derek's hand and joined hands with Elphaba. Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's cloth hand and began chanting the spell.

"Ah tay a medio fouta a cheo," she chanted over and over again. Soon, green mist swirled around them. They closed their eyes, focusing all of their positive energy towards Elphaba.

"We're coming, Lindsay," Derek whispered as the stage scenery disappeared before them.

* * *

Lindsay groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. Her entire body ached as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked down at her hands. She was still green and wearing her Act 2 dress and black wig.

"So, that make two people hiding in my trapdoor in two days," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. "That's one for the Fly Girl blog."

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was sitting on a dirty cot in some sort of prison cell. PRISON CELL?! What was she doing in a prison cell?

She sound of footsteps reached her ears. She turned around to see a woman in extravagant green robes. White make-up powder covered her face, giving her the appearance of an old fish. "Ah, Miss Elphaba, you're awake," she sneered.

"Who?" Lindsay asked. She looked at her green hands again. "Oh… you mean me. Wait a minute… I'm not Elphaba!"

"Dearie, don't try to pull any of these tricks with me! How many green people are there in Oz?"

"I'm not… oh wait, I am green," Lindsay muttered. "Where am I?"

"The Southstairs, home to Oz's Most Wanted Criminals."

"Wait, so that means… ELPHABA!" Lindsay shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You can shout all you want, Miss Elphaba. It's pointless."

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked, squinting her eyes.

"Surely you remember me," the woman hissed.

"M-Madame Morrible?" Lindsay's eyes widened in fear.

"Correct," Morrible said, an acidic smile appearing on her face. She opened the cell and walked in. Lindsay scooted back, not wanting to be anywhere near the old fish lady. "Now, Miss Elphaba, I am going to ask you a few questions."

"I'm not Elphaba!" Lindsay insisted.

"We can do this the easy way or my way," Morrible continued. "First, did you really think that I would be as stupid as the rest of Oz as to believe that you were really dead? I knew you weren't allergic to water."

"You started those rumors in the first place!" Lindsay shouted, then realized she wasn't helping her cause.

"So you are Elphaba. Lying will get you nowhere," Morrible said, shaking her head.

Lindsay sighed. "I'm not lying! I'm Lind-"

"Where is the Grimmerie?" Morrible asked, cutting her off.

"Excuse me?" Lindsay asked.

"Where is the Grimmerie? I know you have it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lindsay said, suddenly becoming scared for her life.

"Very well," Morrible smirked. "I see we will be doing this the hard way." She snapped her fingers and Lindsay let out an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

**I know. I get it! I'm so mean with all these cliffies. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. The Fans Are All We Need

**Okay, I have a feeling you guys want to be in this story, whether to blast Morrible into smithereens or to fangirl over Lindsay. So, as a New Year's present, and to thank all of you for being such wonderful reviewers, I'm going to give you all a chance to have your dreams come true. If you want to be in this story, don't hesitate to ask me. Send in a name and a physical description (They can be fake). ONWARDS WE MARCH!**

* * *

Derek, Alli, Fiyero and Elphaba appeared in Oz just as Lindsay screamed.

"LINDSAY!" Derek yelled.

"She can't hear you, Derek," Elphaba said, trying to locate where Lindsay's voice came from.

"Where is she?" Alli asked.

They heard Lindsay scream again. "NO! LINDSAY!" Derek yelled again, falling to the ground.

"Derek," Elphaba whispered, kneeling besides the Broadway actor.

"She's in trouble. Who knows what Morrible is doing to her?" Derek said, very close to tears.

"We'll find her," Fiyero reassured him.

"She sounds close," Alli said, turning around. "There!" she exclaimed, pointing to a large building. "She's in there."

"Oh no," Elphaba muttered.

"'Oh no' what?" Derek asked, looking up.

"D-Derek, t-that's the Southstairs, Oz's worst prison," Elphaba whispered.

"LINDSAY!" Derek shouted for the third time.

* * *

"Tell me where it is!" Morrible hissed, clenching her hand in a fist.

"I… don't… know… what… you're… talking… about," Lindsay whispered through her pain.

"The Grimmerie, witch! Where is the Grimmerie?"

"I… don't… have… it!" Lindsay hissed, clutching her stomach.

"WICKED WITCH!" Morrible shouted, sounding just like she did during 'Defying Gravity'.

"Derek," Lindsay whispered.

"What was that, dearie?" Morrible asked, suddenly becoming very interested in what Lindsay said.

"Derek," Lindsay whispered again.

"Who is this Derek?" Morrible asked.

Lindsay shut her eyes, in too much pain to answer. Morrible sighed. No matter. She would find out who this Derek person was soon enough.

* * *

"What are we going to do once we get in there?" Alli asked.

"I don't know. We are going to need more help. I have magic, but it's not enough. We need more people power," Elphaba said.

"Who could we ask?" Fiyero questioned. "We're both supposed to be dead."

"The fans," Alli whispered.

"Who?" Fiyero, Elphaba and Derek asked.

"The fans. I'm sure they would be more than happy to help us!"

"That is… if they believe us. What are we supposed to say? 'Hey guys! Do you mind if Alli and I whisk you off to a land that's not supposed to really exist to help save Lindsay from the worst prison in Oz?'," Derek asked.

"Well, when you say it like that…" Alli said slowly.

"GUYS!" Elphaba shouted.

"Sorry. Getting back on track, we can ask the fans to help us," Alli said.

"It's worth a shot. Elphaba, can you poof us back to New York City to get the fans?" Derek asked.

Elphaba nodded. "I think so." She began to chant the transportation spell and they were off, back to New York City to save Lindsay.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, everyone. My chapters are never usually this short. I'm having writer's block and I want to type the fan chapter of this story. Again, send me a name and physical description (both can be fake) and you're in. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year.**


	7. We're Getting Help From Fans?

**Wow, the last chapter got such a big response. I hope I can fit everyone! So, may I present, THE CAST LIST! *Fanfare***

**_NiatheWickedLover_**** as Nia (Age 14)**

**_MysteriousWriter1127_**** as Leanne (Age 14)**

**_NellytheActress_**** as Nelly (Age 14)**

**_ThroppSister _****as Nat (Age 15)**

**_woodland59_**** as Madison (Age 13)**

**_Moreanswers24_**** as Carsie (Age 15)**

**_elephantimelordemsofOz_**** as Wendy (Age 14)**

**_Elphabalover101_**** as Elisa (Age 14)**

**_Elphaba'sGirl_**** as Aerin (Age 15)**

**_TheWickedrae_**** as Anameriah (Age 19)**

**_I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity_ as Sydney (Age 13)**

**_Anny-Rudolph_**** as Anny (Age 14)**

**_Hopeforthefandoms_**** as Hope (Age 15)**

**_EmeraldReine_**** as Reina (Age 20)**

**_Aaron (Guest)_**** as Aaron (Age 20)**

**Wow, this is quite a list. Now, if I forget to put anyone in a chapter, don't hesitate to PM me. It's not personal. I really wanted to include all of you to thank you all for sticking with me and my can't-concentrate-on-one-story-at-a-time-brain, and there are so many of you. If I forget, just PM me and I will be sure to get you in the next chapter. *Takes deep breath* Here we go! I'll answer reviews at the end.**

* * *

"TELL 'EM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY!" Madison sang at the top of her lungs as she and her friends waited at the stage door of _Wicked_.

"You sound just like Elphaba," Elisa smiled.

"Really?" Madison gasped, fanning her face.

Nia nodded. "You'll play Elphaba on Broadway one day."

Madison squealed.

"I just wonder why Lindsay, Alli and Derek weren't here today. But their standbys were fantastic," Sydney said.

Elisa and Aerin nodded in agreement. The door suddenly opened and Tiffany Haas, the Glinda standby came out. The rest of the cast soon came out and began signing playbills.

"Did you all have a nice time?" Reina asked, holding hands with her boyfriend, Aaron.

"We did," the teenagers smiled. They took a special trip to see _Wicked_ for the weekend.

"What should we do now?" Aaron asked.

"Could you maybe help us out?" a voice from behind them said. Everyone turned around to see Derek Klena and Alli Mauzey standing behind them.

"D-D-D-Derek K-Klena?" Leanne stuttered, staring at the Broadway star.

"Alli Mauzey!" Anny exclaimed, running to give the brunette a hug. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you perform tonight?"

"Where's Lindsay?" Carsie asked, trying to look behind Derek and Alli.

"There she is!" Wendy said, pointing to Elphaba. "Lindsay, why are you still green?"

"Guys," Alli said slowly. "This isn't Lindsay. This is Elphaba."

"Huh?" the teenagers asked, confusion written all over their faces.

"Yeah… um…" Derek said, nervously running his hand through his hair. "Elphaba's real. Glinda's real. Fiyero's real. Morrible's real."

"Still not following where you're going with this," Anameriah said, trying to stop herself from staring at Derek.

"Morrible kidnapped Lindsay thinking she was Elphaba during the show. She's taken her to the Southstairs and –"

"The Southstairs!?" the teenagers screamed. They all read fanfiction and they all knew how dangerous and awful the Southstairs was.

Alli nodded sadly. "And we need your help to rescue her."

"You need our help?" Reina asked, gesturing to herself and the younger girls.

Elphaba nodded. "I know our story sounds ridiculous, but it's true. We really need your help."

"Of course we'll help you save Lindsay," Nelly smiled.

"We will?" Elisa asked, looking at her friend through her pink, sparkly glasses. Nelly quickly nudged her in the ribs. "We will," Elisa whispered.

"That was easy," Derek shrugged.

"But first…" Nia smiled, taking out her camera. "Everybody in!"

Everyone quickly ran up next to Derek, Alli, Elphaba and Fiyero for a photo.

"Say 'Wicked!'," Nia sang.

"Wicked!" everyone sang as Nia snapped the photo. "We're good. We're ready now."

"Elphaba?" Derek asked, looking at the emerald witch. Elphaba nodded and began to chant the transportation spell.

* * *

"Derek," Lindsay muttered in her sleep.

"Who is this Derek person you keep speaking off?" Morrible asked, keeping a close eye on Lindsay.

"Coming… save… me…" Lindsay whispered.

"He's coming to save you, huh? Well, we'll see about that."

Lindsay's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "W-What do you want?" she asked, seeing Morrible standing before her.

"Nothing, dearie."

"Stop calling me 'dearie'! It's creepy!"

"I don't think I will, dearie," Morrible smirked.

"Look, I'm not Elphaba and I don't know where the Grimmerie is."

"Prove that you're not Elphaba."

Lindsay stood up and tried to wipe the green makeup off using the wall. The green wouldn't come off.

"I knew I shouldn't have used to much powder," she scolded herself.

"So, you can't prove it?" Morrible asked.

Lindsay thought quickly. She smiled as she pulled her black wig off. She took her wig cap off and took the pin curls out of her hair, revealing brown curls.

"That proves nothing," Morrible sneered.

"ARG!" Lindsay groaned, sitting down on a bench. "If anything, this proves that I'm not Elphaba. I don't have any magical powers or anything and – OOPS," Lindsay face-palmed, realizing that she shouldn't have said that.

Morrible smirked. So she couldn't fight back. That made everything easier. "Very well. If this Derek person is coming for you, then we will just have to wait." And with that, she left.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Hope said, trying to piece her thoughts together as soon as the group was in Oz. "Elphaba's real," she pointed to Elphaba. "Fiyero's real," she pointed to the scarecrow. "Lindsay's missing and Morrible took her. And we need to save her ASAP. Yeah… this is not an everyday occurrence."

"You're telling me," Nat said, not used to Elphaba's style of travel and trying to regain her balance.

"We're in Oz!" Carsie said, jumping up and down.

"Which way to the Southstairs?" Aerin asked, looking around.

"This way," Elphaba said, leading the way.

"Alright! We get to blast Morrible into the next galaxy!" Anameriah smiled.

"It's not going to be that simple," Elphaba said sadly.

"Why not?" Sydney asked.

A high-pitched scream filled the air.

"That sounded like Lindsay," Leanne said, looking at a tall, gloomy building.

"That was Lindsay," Derek confirmed.

"Welcome to the Southstairs," Fiyero said, gesturing to the tall building before them.

"We're gonna save Lindsay," Anny said.

"But how are we going to get in there?" Nat asked.

"That's the fun part," Elphaba smiled.

"I don't even wanna know," Nia said, shaking her head.

* * *

**How did that go? Now, to answer some reviews:**

**NellytheActress: Yes, yes I am!**

**woodland59: They love each other, but they're not ****_in love_****. They're really good friends.**

**elephantimelordemsofOz: *Blushes* Thank you!**

**Anny-Rudolph: It's okay! I'm glad you're enjoying my stories!**

**Also, everyone should read and review Peters Q and A interview with wicked by Peter1312. It's really funny!**


	8. No Seriously, Let the Green Girl Go!

**NellytheActress: LOL! We'll save Lindsay after the nap and ice cream. We're making her wait while we have ice cream? At least save some from her! Also, I'm using your review from Chapter 5 in here. It was so funny… and it made sense.**

**Nat (Guest): I changed it.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I think I can keep track of everyone. I really don't want to cut anyone out.**

* * *

Elphaba led the earthlings around the building to a secret entrance.

"Here it is," she announced when they arrived.

"How are we going to get in there?" Leanne asked.

"And we should probably think of a way to save Lindsay now before we go in there," Nelly said.

"Well, Elphaba has magic. I figured we could just use that," Derek shrugged his shoulders.

Reina gave him a look that meant, _Don't be the brainless one_, and shook her head.

Elphaba chanted a spell under her breath and the door opened.

"That was quick," Nat commented.

"That was easy," Madison smiled.

"Nothing is ever that easy," Carsie whispered glumly.

"Don't be a party pooper!" Wendy said.

"What party?" Elisa asked.

"There's a party?" Aerin questioned.

"Where's the party?" Sydney asked.

"Guys, there's no party!" Anameriah said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," the teenagers whispered, hanging their heads.

They walked through the dark hallways for a while.

"It's getting kinda quiet in here," Nia whispered.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Nelly asked.

"Every moment, as long as your mine," two voices sang.

"Who's singing?" Alli asked.

"Reina, Aaron, is that you?" Elisa asked.

"Uh-huh," Aaron smiled.

"Can we please not sing 'As Long as You're Mine'?" Derek asked, biting back tears.

"Right. Sorry," Reina whispered.

"We're almost there," Elphaba whispered. "It's just down this staircase."

They descended the staircase and came to the dungeon.

"Lindsay? Are you in here?" Hope whispered.

No answer.

"Lindsay?" Anny whispered. "If you can hear us, please give us a sign."

Still no answer.

"How are we going to find her?" Alli asked, searching around.

Elphaba muttered a spell and soon, a green streak appeared on the floor. She began to follow it as it ran down the hallway.

"Please tell me that green streak is going to lead us to Lindsay," Hope whispered.

"It will," Elphaba reassured her.

The green streak finally stopped at the last cell.

"Lindsay?" Derek asked, looking inside.

There, lying on the bench, was Lindsay.

"Well, it sure took you long enough. I thought you would never get here," a voice hissed. Everyone turned around to see Morrible standing behind them.

"Morrible," Fiyero hissed.

"Ah, Master Fiyero, you're here as well. Excellent."

It was not excellent. They all knew it. If they didn't play their cards correctly, they would all be in big trouble. Well… Morrible was already there. So… bigger trouble.

"Well, are we going to do this my way or the hard way?" Morrible asked, an energy ball appearing in her hands.

"Alright, Morrible," Nelly said, cracking her knuckles. "There are only two ways we can do this. My way, or…" she grabbed Alli and Derek and they did a Charlie's Angels pose with her in the middle, Derek on the left and Alli on the right. "We can do this… Broadway!"

"What?" Anny asked.

"You know, that actually makes sense," Aaron said, pondering the thought.

"Hehe, Broadway," Wendy giggled.

"Okay, Morrible, here's the deal. You let Lindsay go or we'll –" Alli started.

"Silence!" Morrible hissed.

"Excuse me?" Alli asked, raising her eyebrow. Was she just… interrupted?

"Alli…" Derek said in a warning tone.

"NO ONE INTERRUPTS ALLI MAUZEY!" Alli shouted, running towards Morrible, but Derek held her back.

"Alli, don't do anything stupid," he warned.

"I'M… NOT! DEREK, LET… GO…. OF… ME! Lindsay! Lindsay, can you hear me?" Alli asked, trying to twist her arm away from Derek.

Lindsay didn't move, or make a sound.

"Lindsay!" Alli shouted.

"Relax, she's just asleep," Morrible said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Um… I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but… um… don't you have to be breathing to be asleep?" Elisa asked.

Derek released Alli and ran to Lindsay. "Lindsay?" Derek whispered.

No response.

"Lindsay?" Leanne whispered.

Still nothing.

Derek broke down in a sob.

"Derek," Aaron and Reina whispered, running towards the Broadway star and trying to comfort him.

"That's it! Morrible's going down!" Anameriah said, charging towards Morrible. Sydney and Nat ran to hold her back.

"Anameriah," Nat said. "We can't hurt her."

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt her! I'm gonna KILL her!" Anameriah shouted.

Lindsay suddenly stirred, but didn't open her eyes.

"Let the green girl go!" Madison shouted.

"Really? At a time like this, all you can think of are _Wicked_ references?" Nia asked, face-palming.

"No, seriously. Let the green girl go! It actually works, you see, because Lindsay's still –"

"I know why it works," Nia said, nodding her head.

"But – "

"Forget it! Forget I said anything!"

"Okay. I mean, if you wanted it to be a _Wicked_ reference, all I had to do was swing in on a vine and scream like a banshee and –"

"I GET IT!" Nia shouted.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Aerin said, holding up a key ring.

"Keys!" Sydney smiled.

"No, derr!" Aerin rolled her eyes. She ran to Morrible and kicked her, quite hard actually, in the stomach. Morrible doubled over in pain.

"That should keep her busy," Carsie said as Aerin ran over and unlocked Lindsay's cell.

Derek ran in and scooped Lindsay into his lap. "Lindsay? Can you hear me?"

Lindsay moaned.

"Lindsay, please open your eyes," Derek begged.

Lindsay's eyes slowly fluttered open. "D-Derek?"

Derek's heart leapt for joy. "It's me, Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled. "I… I thought you'd never get here."

"I'm here," Derek whispered, pulling her close.

"AWW," the teenagers whispered.

"Klendez," Aerin and Elisa whispered.

"AHH!" a scream interrupted their moment.

Lindsay snapped into a sitting position and saw Morrible holding Elphaba. "ELPHABA!" she shouted, standing up, but Derek pulled her back. "DEREK… LET… GO… OF… ME!"

"Didn't Alli just shout the same thing to Derek moments ago?" Nelly asked.

"She did," Nat confirmed.

"Well, you can all go home now. I got what I wanted," Morrible hissed, snapping her fingers and she and Elphaba vanished.

"We can't leave. Not with Elphaba in danger," Lindsay said, finally breaking free from Derek.

"All we have to do now is find her," Leanne said as she started to pace, thinking of a plan.

* * *

**I hope I included everyone… *Double checks* I think I did. Reviews please?**


	9. March of the Morrible Hunters

**Elphaba'sGirl: So sweet!**

**EmeraldReine: Glad both of you are enjoying it! And thanks!**

**NellytheActress: It did make sense. Since it's Morrible, you should charge more! LOL!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Sure! *Grabs supplies* WE GOT THIS, GUYS!**

**RosesandPoppies: So true! So true!**

**TheWickedrae: NO! YOU HIT ELPHABA! Morrible, get outta the way! Um… sorry, we don't get any powers. But, we do get to pull out random objects from midair. That's like the same thing… right?**

**ThroppSister: I'll do a happy dance with you!**

**Aaron (Guest): Thank you!**

* * *

"Do you have a plan yet?" Anny asked Leanne.

"Um… no, sorry," Leanne whispered.

"Where would she have taken Elphaba? We're already at the Southstairs," Hope said.

"Let's think. Morrible would probably take her someplace so obvious that we wouldn't even bother to check there," Fiyero said.

"Emerald City Palace!" Madison, Elisa and Sydney exclaimed.

"That sounds like a good answer," Reina said.

"She would probably lock her in the dungeon there. It's pretty bad. Not as bad as the Southstairs, but bad nonetheless," Fiyero said.

"Wait!" Nelly said. "There's Lindsay and Elphaba, Derek and Fiyero, Alli and… where's Glinda?"

"Yeah, we need Glinda. She'll help us," Nia said.

"Um… Glinda doesn't know that we're alive," Fiyero whispered.

"Well, there's no time like the present to learn," Aerin smiled.

"She's probably at Kiamo Ko. She's been visiting that place since Elphaba…"

"We understand," Carsie said, placing a hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Now, there's only one proper way to do this," Nia smiled.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"We sing!" Nia smiled.

"Go, and hunt her, and find her and kill her!" Reina sang.

"Good fortune, fish hunters!" Aaron shouted.

"Go, and hunt her, and find her, and kill her!" the teenagers sang.

"Kill the fish!" Nelly shouted.

"Fishiness must be punished. Evil effectively eliminated. Fishiness must be punished. Kill the fish!"

"And this is more than just a service to Elphaba. I have a personal score to settle with Mor- with the fish!" Leanne shouted. "It's due to her that Elphaba's gone. Her spell made this occur! So, for once we're glad we're wicked. We'll be wicked killing her!"

"Fishiness must be punished. Brave Fish-Hunters, I would join you if I could. Because fishiness must be punished. Punished. Punished. For good!" everyone sang as they went to find Glinda.

* * *

Glinda was alone in her room crying. She missed her Elphie.

"Excuse me, Miss Glinda," a guard said. "There's a group of people here to see you."

Glinda sniffed. "Send them in."

The guard nodded and left. A few seconds later, everyone entered. Lindsay was wearing a brown cloak to cover her green makeup.

"Yes?" Glinda asked, trying not to start crying again.

"Miss Glinda?" Nat asked, stepping forward. "My name is Nat and we're here," she gestured to her friends, "to asked a favor of you."

"What is it?" Glinda asked, suddenly becoming curious.

Fiyero stepped forward. "We need you to help us rescue Elphaba."

Glinda's eyes widened. "She's dead," she whispered. "Wait a clock tick, how do you know about Elphaba? And who are you?"

"Dancing through life, mindless and careless," Fiyero sang.

"Fifi?" Glinda asked, tears forming in her eyes again.

Fiyero nodded. Glinda didn't waste a second throwing her arms around Fiyero.

"Oh Fifi! I've missed you so much! Wait, not to sound rude or anything, but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Fiyero shifted his weight. "Um… yeah. About that. See… Elphaba and I never really died."

"WHAT?!" Glinda shrieked. "Where's Elphie?"

"She's been taken by Madame Morrible," Lindsay said, still hidden under her cloak.

"Who are you?" Glinda asked, narrowing her eyes at Lindsay.

The Broadway actress took a deep breath before removing her hood. Glinda's mouth dropped to the floor. "What? Oh… no, I'm not seasick. No, I haven't always been green, and no, I'm not Elphaba," Lindsay sighed.

"I figured out that much," Glinda said, still struggling to find her voice.

"Will you help us?" Anameriah asked.

Glinda look around at the people standing before her. She didn't know if this was some type of trick or not. But when Elphie's name was mentioned, she didn't have time to think about all of that. She had to go rescue her friend from the evil clutches of Morrible.

"I'll help you," Glinda nodded.

Fiyero threw his arms around her. "Thank you, Glin! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for Elphie. Oh, and for you, of course," Glinda smiled as Fiyero released her from the hug. She quickly assembled a few things together before joining the group.

"Oh, wait!" Nat said, realizing something.

"What?" Reina asked.

"Alli, this is Glinda," Nat said, taking Alli hand and pulling her towards Glinda. "Glinda, this is Alli. She plays you in a musical about your lives."

"A what?" Glinda asked.

"And before you say anything," Alli said, holding up her pointer finger, "I wear a wig."

Glinda smiled. She took a quick liking to Alli.

"Can we start singing again?" Sydney asked.

"Sure! What should we sing?" Derek asked.

"Well, now that we have Lindsay, can we sing 'As Long As Your Mine'?" Aaron asked.

Reina smiled. "Every moment, as long as your mine," she sang with Aaron.

"Um…" Fiyero said.

"Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine!" Lindsay and Derek sang.

"Borrow the moonlight, until it is through," all four of them sang. "And know I'll be here, holding you. As long as your mine!"

"I'm getting tears," Sydney said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"It's going to take us a while to get there," Fiyero said, stopping all singing. Everyone realized that Fiyero might not be in a singing-type mood.

"Sorry," Wendy whispered.

"Well, how are we going to get there faster?" Alli asked.

Carsie's eyes lit up. "We fly!"

"Like 'Defy Gravity' fly, or fly-fly?" Hope asked.

"Fly Girl fly!" Anny smiled.

Lindsay slowly turned her head to look at Anny. "What?"

"Oh, no. I didn't mean Fly Girl, I meant fly girl."

Now everyone was confused.

Anny sighed. "We need a broom. Or two… or three… or… you know what? We're gonna need a lot of brooms."

"Yeah! And some nerf guns and snowball-throwing machines and…" Sydney ranted.

"Where are you going with this?" Elisa asked, raising her eyebrow at her friend.

"Well, if we're gonna kill Morrible, we're gonna need more supplies. We can't just have brooms!" Sydney said, rolling her eyes. "DUH!"

"Oh, yes, of course," Lindsay said, pretending to understand.

"See? There's always a method to the madness!" Madison said.

"Are you calling me mad? As in… crazy?" Sydney asked, stepping closer to Madison.

"What? No! I only meant –"

"Chill, I'm just kidding!" Sydney smirked.

"Oh… you…" Madison laughed.

"The essence of true friendship," Aerin said.

"I think we should stop for now. It's getting late," Fiyero said.

They were in some sort of forest. The group stopped and look around. The tall trees covered their view of the stars.

"Wait, we can't stay here!" Wendy whined.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"There could be lions and tigers and bears!"

"OH MY!" Reina, Aaron, Elisa and Leanne gasped.

"That's not likely," Fiyero said, starting to set up camp.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero. I know how you must be feeling," Derek said, placing a comforting hand on the scarecrow's shoulder.

"I doubt you do," Fiyero muttered.

"Oh, I do. Remember how I felt when Lindsay was captured?" Derek asked.

"And I would feel the same way if something happened to Reina," Aaron said, wrapping a protective arm around his girlfriend. "She's the Elphaba to my Fiyero."

"AWWW!" Nia, Nelly, and Nat sighed.

"We'll find Elphaba. She'll be okay. Don't worry about her," Elisa said, trying to make Fiyero feel better.

"Well, there's one more thing I should probably tell everyone," Fiyero said in a whisper.

"What's that?" Glinda asked, suddenly becoming concerned.

"Elphaba's pregnant."

* * *

**I'm starting to get e-mails from collages. This is really fun!**


	10. Pr-Pr-Pr-Pregnant?

**SECOND UPDATE OF THE DAY! YES!**

**NellytheActress: No, Nia doesn't.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I like smoked salmon. I like to think of Morrible as a carp or something (That doesn't mean I have anything against carps)**

**woodland59: Elphaba being pregnant and captured by Morrible… GREAT COMBO!**

* * *

"PREGNANT?" the teenagers squeaked.

Fiyero nodded.

"When did this happen?" Lindsay asked.

"Not very long ago," Fiyero said, tears welling in his eyes.

"So _that's_ what happened during 'As Long as Your Mine'! OW!" Anameriah exclaimed as Reina jabbed her in the ribs.

"Shut up! We have children here!" Reina hissed.

"I'm 13," Madison said, holding her nose high in the air.

"And I'm 15," Leanne said, holding her nose higher than Madison's.

"Was that really necessary?" Anameriah asked, grimacing because of the pain shooting through her side.

"Sorry," Reina said, looking down.

"We are not children!" Nelly said.

"Okay, okay, you're not children!" Reina said, giving up.

"Thank you," Hope smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Pause, rewind, and play! Elphaba's pregnant?" Nia asked.

"Yup," Fiyero nodded.

"And Morrible kidnapped her?"

"Yup."

"How far along is she?"

"About a month."

"Okay… this is bad."

"You're telling me," Glinda muttered.

"We just went from bad to worse," Wendy muttered.

"Which way to the Emerald City?" Alli asked.

"This way," Aerin said, pointing north and looking at her IPhone.

"How are you using that here?" Aaron asked.

"There's really good service here," Nia smiled as she started PMing on Fanfiction.

"Ooh," Nelly pulled out her phone too. "Hey, look, there's an update to _Invisible_! Elisa, you update fast!"

Elisa tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Thanks! I try!"

"Can we RP?" Nat asked.

"What's RP?" Glinda asked.

"Role play!" Leanne said, whipping out her phone.

"Um… guys?" Fiyero said.

"GIVE ME THE CUPCAKES!" Anny shouted at her phone.

"What?" Derek asked, looking over the teenager's shoulder.

"Cupcakes?" Alli asked, pulling out her phone and joining the role playing with the teenagers. "Can they be pink?"

"Sure!" Nia smiled. She typed, _Nelly, make the cupcakes pink! ~Nia_

_I'm on it! ~Nelly_

_This is weird. ~Derek_

_DEREK! YOU'RE ON! YEAH! ~Carsie_

_Can we have the cupcakes now? ~Madison_

"GUYS!" Fiyero shouted.

"Yeah?" the teenagers asked, looking up from their phones.

"We have no time for these shenanigans!"

"Shenanigans?" Reina asked.

"Shenanigans?" Lindsay asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"Shenanigans?" Nat asked.

Fiyero face-palmed. "Yes, shenanigans! Games, playing around, -"

"We know what shenanigans are, Fiyero!" Elisa said, shaking her head.

"Let's go the Emerald City!" Glinda chirped.

"Let's go down to the Emerald City. We'll meet there later tonight!" Hope sang.

"We can shop till it's light. Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl," Derek and Aaron sang as they spun Lindsay and Reina, respectively, in a circle.

"Right on down to the Emerald City!" the teenagers sang, skipping in the direction of the Emerald City.

"YEA!" Madison smiled, taking the lead and charging forward.

"Wait!" Glinda said, calling everyone back.

"Yeah?" Madison asked, almost tripping over her feet as she turned around and ran back to Glinda.

Glinda turned to Lindsay and muttered a chant under her breath. She removed Lindsay's hood and revealed a green-free face.

"Hey, I'm not green anymore," Lindsay smiled. "Which is good, considering it's been on for like… what, three hours plus?"

"That sounds about right," Nat nodded.

"Can we go to the city now?" Alli asked.

"Yes!" Madison shouted, taking the lead again and charging forward.

* * *

"We're here!" Nia smiled, looking at all the green surrounding her.

"Can we go shopping?" Alli asked, her eyes widening as she looked at a green dress in the window of a little dress boutique.

"No. We are here for one purpose and one purpose only," Fiyero said, his mind set on finding Elphaba.

"B-But…" Alli said, her face glued to the window. "I-It's a dress. And it's so pretty. I WANT THAT DRESS!"

"Come on, Alli," Lindsay said, trying to pry Alli away from the window.

"No! I'm not going anywhere till I. GET. THAT. DRESS!" Alli said, twisting out of Lindsay's arms and regluing her face to the window.

"We'll be right back," Glinda said, taking Alli arm and ushering her into the store.

"They're never gonna come out," Aaron muttered.

"Wait a minute, if Alli gets to go shopping, we should to!" Elisa said as she ran into the store, but Lindsay pulled her back.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said, holding the teenager's hand.

"Lindsayyyyyyy!" Elisa whined.

"We need to stick together."

"But I wanna shop!"

"We can go shopping later. After we find Elphaba."

Elisa sniffed. "Okay," she whispered.

Alli and Glinda came out a few minutes later. Alli was wearing a dress that looked exactly like her costume in 'One Short Day', but instead of yellow, it was a beautiful shade of emerald green.

"Now, you have your dress. We need to concentrate on finding Elphaba," Fiyero said.

"There's the palace!" Anny said, pointing to a large building in the heart of the city. "Let's go!"

They made it to the palace without drawing much attention to themselves, though many of the Ozians stared a little too long at Fiyero and wondered why they were walking with a scarecrow… and why a scarecrow was walking.

"How are we going to get in there?" Lindsay asked.

"Siri, how are we going to get into the Emerald City Palace?" Aerin asked her IPhone.

"Um… I don't think that's gonna work," Fiyero said, giving Aerin's phone a weird look.

"It's around the corner," a female, computerized voice from Aerin's phone said.

"Siri never lies," Aerin said as she turned around the corner.

"It's not there," Fiyero muttered, but followed the teenager.

Sure enough, there was a back entrance.

"See? I told you! Siri never lies! Deposit _that_ in your bank account!" Aerin said as she did her victory dance.

Everyone stared at her. "What?" Aerin asked. "Don't judge!"

"Judging," Sydney muttered under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT, SYDNEY!" Aerin shouted, pushing the door open.

"Wow, it's like we were expected," Aaron muttered, following the girls into the palace.

"Which was to the dungeon?" Alli asked, trying to avoid getting her new dress dirty.

"I think we have to go down that scary, creepy-looking staircase," Lindsay said, pointing down a stairwell.

"Let's go," Fiyero said, taking the lead and running down the stairs.

"Fiyero, that might not be the smartest idea," Glinda warned, but of course, Fiyero didn't hear her.

"We'd better follow him," Derek said, running down the stairs.

"Don't run!" Glinda called as she hurried down.

"AHH!" Fiyero and Derek screamed from downstairs.

"Derek!" Lindsay called, ignoring Glinda's warning and running down the steps.

"Lindsay!" the teenagers shouted, running after the Broadway star.

"Girls!" Anameriah, Reina, Aaron and Glinda called, running after them.

As soon as they got down, they felt someone grab them from behind. They turned around to see guards holding them.

"Let us go!" Carsie screamed.

"I don't think I will," Morrible said, appearing from the shadows. "Tie them up!"

The guards quickly grabbed the ropes and tied the girls up.

"I just realized something," Wendy said as they sat on the floor, their hands tied behind their backs.

"What's that?" Nia asked.

"We never got to sing 'One Short Day'."

"Shut up!" Hope hissed.

"I have an idea," Alli smiled. As soon as Morrible came back, she hit the optional high note in 'No One Mourns the Wicked'. Morrible and the guards fell to their knees and covered their ears. Some of the windows cracked and a few of them broke.

"How do you do that?" Nat asked, in awe of Alli's amazing voice.

Alli smiled and wiggled her hands free from the ropes.

"H-" Derek started.

"No, the ropes were not tight. I could have easily slipped out."

"Why didn't you do that, like… maybe… FIVE MINUTES AGO?" Derek asked.

"And miss the chance to show off my high note? Never!" Alli said as she untied Derek, Fiyero, Lindsay, Glinda and the teenagers.

"I think I see Elphaba," Fiyero said, looking at a spot of green in the distance. He ran towards it and knelt. "Fae? Fae, can you hear me?"

Elphaba moaned. Glinda chanted a spell under her breath and the prison cell door opened. Fiyero hurried in and pulled Elphaba into his lap. Elphaba's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled at seeing Fiyero.

"Fae!" Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yero," Elphaba smiled. She placed his hand over her flat stomach. "We're fine."


	11. Red Scissors

**Okay, so, I was having a very funny PM conversation with NellytheActress. And that PM resulted in this chapter. What is this fandom coming too…?**

**Elphabalover101: Yes… for now. *Maniacal laugh***

**NellytheActress: That is so true. But my blackmailing story with her is ****_Seeing the Light._**** Um… I don't know a place where they sell really good cupcakes. Any suggestions?**

**Elphaba'sGirl: She might have temporary lost her hearing. I mean… Alli hit that high note right in her ear.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: We can sing 'March of the Fish Hunters' again!**

**EmeraldReine: Thank you! I just really love creative writing. **

**ThroppSister: Thank you so much! I'm glad I can make you smile.**

**TheWickedrae: Yes, no and yes. And ****_that's_**** what happened. Mystery solved!**

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: I'm sorry. I have a really big cast list right now. If I think of something else, I'll let you know. J**

**BTW: This chapter is dedicated to… guess who… ****NellytheActress!**** Thanks for making me laugh with our funny PMs!**

* * *

"She's fine! She's fine! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! I said she's fine! She's fine! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! I said –" Hope smiled as she did her happy dance.

"What are you doing?" Anameriah asked.

"Um… dancing?" Hope said, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Okay…" Anameriah said, deciding not to ask any more questions.

"Let's just get out of here. Creepy dungeons are so dark and… creepy," Alli said, brushing the non-existent dirt off the skirt of her dress.

"Wait, where's Morrible?" Aerin asked, looking around. Her eyes fell on a figure lying on the floor. "Never mind. Found her!"

Morrible grunted as she pushed herself to her feet. Her hands were still over her ears.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Nat asked, taking a step back.

"Well, Alli did hit the high note right in her ear," Madison said, still fangirling over Alli's voice.

"That was the plan," Alli smiled.

Morrible's hands fell from her face. Her ears were ringing, but she could still hear them. "Guards!" she shouted.

About twenty guards appeared, their footsteps sounding like a herd of stampeding elephants.

Lindsay, Alli and Derek quickly stepped forward, protecting the teenagers.

"Um… what are you doing?" Elisa asked, looking up at Lindsay.

"Protecting you," Lindsay said like it was obvious.

"We don't need protection," Nelly said, pushing in front of Derek. "I have…" she went into her pocket and pulled out a pair of red scissors. "Scissors!"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Y-Y-You have scissors?" Leanne asked.

"Please excuse her," Elisa said, wrapping an arm around her sister. "She has a very unhealthy obsession with scissors."

"When would you need scissors?" Lindsay asked, still in shock.

"For when people make me mad," Nelly shrugged.

"But why do you -?" Lindsay asked.

"Because I said so! Duh!" Nelly said, holding her scissors out in front of her like a sword.

"Remind me to never make you mad," Nia whispered.

"Not just mad. Furious. Like furiously red hot chilly peppers, red faced, blood pressure goes UP furious," Nelly reassured her.

"Like Morrible?" Anny asked.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Nelly smiled.

"Seize them!" Morrible shouted.

The _Wicked_ stars immediately sprang into action. Alli hit her high note again, but it wasn't as effective, considering that Morrible was still slowly regaining her hearing. It worked on about two of the guards, who immediately fell to their knees and covered their ears. Lindsay was busy kicking the guards.

"Whoa! Lindsay Mendez kickin' butt and takin' names!" Nelly exclaimed as Lindsay kicked one of the guards in the shin.

"That's gotta hurt!" Sydney said.

"That's _so_ gonna leave a mark!" Wendy added, nodding in agreement.

"She's still wearing her Elphaba boots," Aaron noticed. "And her Act 2 dress. We never got her a change of clothes."

"Alli, why didn't you get her a change of clothes?" Elisa asked, still upset that she didn't get to go shopping.

"I'm sorry. I just saw the dress and –" Alli apologized.

"Guys! We have bigger problems right now!" Fiyero said, shielding the teenagers.

"Fiyero, we're big girls! We can tie our own shoes and everything!" Carsie said, stepping forward.

"Get back!" Fiyero shouted. Elphaba grabbed Carsie's arm and pulled her back.

"At least let us help!" Nat said.

"How can you help?" Lindsay asked, elbowing a guard in the ribs while kicking another guard in the lower back at the same time.

"Um… hello! Did anyone see me pull _scissors_ out of my pocket?" Nelly asked, holding up her scissors.

"You're not using the scissors!" Alli said, standing back-to-back with Lindsay, helping her fight off the guards.

"But –"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Fine! But you guys are gonna regret that decision later!" Nelly said, pocketing her scissors.

"There has to be some other way we can help," Reina said, wrapping a protective arm around Sydney and Madison.

"How?" Hope asked.

"RUN!" Derek shouted as he knocked a guard out.

"We're not leaving you!" Reina said.

"We'll be fine!" Lindsay reassured her.

"You'll get captured! How are we supposed to explain to the Gershwin Theatre that their three main stars were captured in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE?!" Nia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Good point," Leanne smiled.

"Just get out of here! Now!" Alli said, taking off her shoe and hitting a guard upside the head.

"I still vote for the scissors," Nelly said, reaching into her pocket.

"No!" Elphaba said as she grabbed the teenager's hand and pulled her back up the stairs. "We can think of a plan once we get to safety."

"But before we go..." Nia said, walking up to Morrible and hitting her across the face.

"Why would she do that?" Nat asked.

"Because she hits first, and asks questions NEVER!" Elisa said as she grabbed Nia and Nat's hands and pulled them outside.

The last thing they heard before dead silence were Lindsay, Alli and Derek screaming their heads off.

* * *

"We have to go back! We can't just leave them there! And we can't tell everyone back home that they were captured by the real Madame Morrible. They'll never believe us! They'll just think that we're deranged fangirls who probably have them locked up in a secret location that only we know of and we're keeping them there until they sign everything we own and –" Elisa ranted.

"Will you stop overreacting?" Carsie said, trying to calm Elisa down. "We can't think of a plan with you ranting like that."

"Sorry," Elisa whispered. "But still, what are we gonna do?"

"Who knows what Morrible's doing to them? Those screams were worthy of their own horror movies," Aaron said.

"I can't stand Morrible!" Nat exclaimed.

"Then sit down," Wendy said, ushering Nat to a bench.

"We need to think of a plan," Leanne said as she started to pace again. Nelly opened her mouth, but Leanne cut her off. "Nelly, I swear, if you say anything about scissors, I will –"

"I wasn't going to say anything about scissors," Nelly said, looking very offended.

"Oh, sorry. What were you gonna say?" Leanne asked, flashing her friend an apologetic smile.

"I was going to say that it's too dangerous for us to go back to Morrible without thinking our plan though. She's smart enough to know that we will come back trying to save Derek, Lindsay and Alli. First, we should probably pick up a change of clothes for Lindsay."

"Yeah. We should," Fiyero said.

"Second, we need to think of a way to go back there and slip past Morrible without getting captured."

"We can dress up as guards," Glinda suggested.

"Yeah, because we _totally_ look like guards," Nia said, flexing her non-existent muscles.

"I love a good game of dress up," Anny smiled.

"And last, once we bust them out of jail, we will still have to take care of Morrible," Nelly said, finishing explaining her plan.

"I can take care of that," Elphaba said.

Everyone slowly turned to look at Elphaba.

"What?" Elphaba asked, not appreciating the teenagers staring at her.

"Um, Fae?" Fiyero said gently. "Maybe you should… um… not go back to Morrible."

"Why not?" Elphaba asked, taking a step away from her husband.

Everyone's eyes lowered to Elphaba's stomach. Elphaba followed their gazes and sighed. "I'll be fine," she reassured them.

"No, Elphaba. If your baby has magical abilities and Morrible finds out, she'll take the baby from you and use him or her to help her control Oz," Carsie said.

"How do you know?" Elphaba asked.

"It happens in fanfictions," Madison said.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

Madison sighed. "It's not good. We don't want that to happen to you."

"No! Lindsay's my friend. I can't, no, won't, just sit idly by while Morrible…" Elphaba's eyes filled with tears.

"Elphie, please listen to them. Fiyero and I will stay someplace safe with you while they go rescue the stars," Glinda said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"They can't go back to Morrible alone! They need an adult to go with them," Fiyero said.

"HEY!" Reina, Aaron and Anameriah shouted in unison. Fiyero looked up. "We're 20 years old!" Reina said, gesturing to herself and Aaron.

"And I'm 19," Anameriah added.

"And by legal definition, we're adults," Aaron said.

"Fine," Fiyero sighed. "Just, watch over them."

"We will. Besides, their parents will probably kill us if something bad happens to them," Reina said.

Nelly gasped. "Our parents! Our parents don't we're here."

"We're _so_ gonna be grounded when we get home," Wendy sighed, shaking her head.

"We'll be home soon," Nia said, lying through her teeth.

"First, getting new clothes for Lindsay," Alli said, grabbing Glinda's hand and running back to the dress boutique.

They returned a few minutes later with a lavender dress. It looked just like the 'Defying Gravity' dress, but… lavender.

"Okay. That's taken care of. Next, we dress up as guards," Nelly said.

Glinda waved her wand and the teenagers were wearing guard uniforms and hats.

"This just might work," Glinda said.

"I hope it does," Elphaba whispered.

"Well, looks like we're going back," Anameriah said, adjusting her hat to hide her hair.

"Good luck," Fiyero whispered. Elphaba gave them a weak smile before burying her head in Fiyero's shirt.

"We'll save them. I promise. We'll be back faster than you can say 'Dear Oz," Nelly smiled at the green witch, giving her a hug.

"You shouldn't promise things like that," Wendy whispered as Nelly rejoined the group.

"We will. I don't care if I have to pull out the scissors again! We will find and rescue them! And then get rid of Morrible for good and have a party to celebrate," Nelly said, determination written all over her face as she proudly walked back towards the Emerald City Palace. "I hope…"


	12. They Were Where?

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Both her wig and dress are tight!**

**Hopeforthefandoms: What was the Disney Hercules reference? I didn't catch it! But MAD PROPS for finding it!**

**ThroppSister: Great idea! I might use that! Thanks!**

**NellytheActress: SCISSORS! WHY! It's scaring me!**

**TheWickedrae: You can go all black belt on Morrible!**

**MysteriousWriter1127: Don't worry! She will!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: OH, BTW, I just wanted to thank you for being so consistent with the reviewing. You were with me since the beginning of my Fanfictional career (And for starting the Melanie fan club), and for reviewing my very first story along with ExoticPeachBlossom. Thanks again! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!**

* * *

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later," Elisa muttered as she walked next to her sister in the front of the group.

"Well, I have a plan," Nelly said, her nose high in the air.

"I swear, if it involves scissors…" Carsie muttered.

"Of course it involves scissors!" Nelly screamed.

"Did you really have to ask?" Nia asked, shaking her head.

"Anyway… Ooh, look! We're here!" Nelly said, approaching the Emerald City Palace.

"All we have to do is get in there. Should be simple enough," Reina said.

"Um… guys," Sydney said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "We're dressed up as guards. We should be able to slip in there without causing too much of a scene."

"Must you always be right?" Anny asked, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Yup," Sydney nodded before taking the lead.

Using their guard disguises, they slipped into the Palace and towards the dungeon.

"Are we there yet?" Aaron asked.

"No," Reina sighed.

"It's just that… Glinda made these pants kinda big," Aaron whispered, trying to hold his pants up.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least they're not these off-white pants that are so tight, they cut off your circulation," Hope stated.

"Fine. I can wait," Aaron said, getting back to the task at hand.

"Good boy," Reina smiled, patting Aaron on the head.

Aaron muttered something under his breath and pushed Reina's hand away, causing her to giggle.

"We're here!" Nia exclaimed as they approached the door. She grabbed the key ring from the wall and tried every key until she found the right one.

"We're coming, guys! Hang on!" Aerin whispered as they group shuffled through the door.

"Lindsay, where are you?" Wendy whispered as they walked in the darkness.

"There," Hope said, pointing at a shadow at the end of the hallway. Quickening their steps, the group ran towards the shadow. There, kneeling on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs, were Lindsay, Alli and Derek.

"89 bottle of beer on the wall! 89 bottles of bear! Of one of those bottle happens to fall, 88 bottles of bear on the wall!" Alli sang in the most off key voice possible.

"Alli," Lindsay whinned. "Please stop. You've been singing that for the past half hour!"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with a better song," Alli retorted.

A cough and they turned around.

"You," Derek hissed, staring the guards down to the best of his ability, considering that he was kneeling and they were standing over him. "What do you want?"

"That's a nice way to greet the people who are here to save you," Aerin said, taking a step towards them.

"Stay back!" Lindsay shouted. Aerin jumped back and bumped into Elisa.

"If you come any closer to us…" Alli threatened.

"Don't they recognize us?" Anameriah whispered.

"Well, we are wearing soldier gear," Nat said.

Nelly stepped forward and took scissors out of her pocket.

"What the –" Derek whispered.

"Now, we're gonna think for a moment. Who else would carry scissors about in their pocket?"

"N-Nelly?" Alli asked, squinting her eyes.

"Bingo!" Nelly smiled as she cut the ropes restraining the actresses and actor. "You're good at these guessing games."

"Wait, how did you get here? Where's Elphaba? And why are you wearing soldier uniforms?" Lindsay asked.

"Whoa, one question at a time," Madison said. "We walked, Elphaba's safe and we couldn't just walk in here without costumes. You can't do a prison break without costumes."

"Okay," Derek said, slowly nodding his head.

"Oh, and we got you this," Nia said, handing Lindsay the dress. "We figured that you might want to take off your Act 2 dress."

"Thanks!" Lindsay smiled, taking the dress and holding it up against her body.

"We should probably leave now," Aaron said, taking the lead.

They were walking for a few minutes when a voice stopped them.

"Freeze! Get your hands up!"

Lindsay, Alli and Derek through their hands in the air. Aaron did the same.

"Uh…" Reina said.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"He… He wasn't talking to you," she whispered, face palming.

"Whoops," Aaron said, slowly bending down and picking up his pants. "C-Can we pretend that never happened?"

"Sure," Hope nodded.

"What are you doing with the prisoners?" the guard asked.

"Madame Morrible requested that we free them and bring them to her," Leanne said, thinking quickly.

"Oh, carry on then," the guard said, saluting the group and walking away.

"Wow, he was stupid," Nelly muttered.

"I know. Let's just get out of here before he regains his common sense," Elisa said.

They ran out of the palace without seeing Morrible.

"I hate to be the pessimist here, but that really shouldn't have been that easy," Sydney said, fanning her face with her hand, trying to catch her breath.

"But it was!" Nat smiled.

"Anyway, let's just find Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda," Wendy said, looking around.

"They wouldn't be here," Nia said.

"Let's keep walking," Nat said.

The group kept walking until they came across a very large oak tree.

"Look!" Aerin said, pointing to a tree. Elphaba jumped out and surprised the group.

"El- what are you doing? Where are Fiyero and Glinda?" Reina asked.

"Oh, them. I… well… they sort of don't know I'm here," Elphaba said, shifting her weight.

"So, basically, you ran away?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," Elphaba said, smiling sheepishly. "So, where were they?"

"Deep in the bowels of –" Aerin started.

"Bowels?!" Nelly all but screeched.

"Shut up!" Aerin hissed.

"Don't say 'bowels'!" Nat admonished.

"What word would you suggest?" Aerin sighed.

"Say 'depths'," Madison suggested.

"Fine! Depths!" Aerin huffed.

"Saying 'bowels' in this context is just plain… wrong," Hope said, scrunching up her nose.

"Heck, saying 'bowels' in _any_ context is wrong!" Leanne said.

"This whole conversation is wrong!" Lindsay yelled.

"You are so right," Derek smirked, nodding his head.

"Anyway, they were deep in the depths," Aerin said, looking at Madison. "Of the Emerald City Palace. Better?"

"Much better," Madison smiled.

"YEA! We rescued Lindsay, Alli and Derek! Can we go shopping now?" Elisa asked, really wanting to get some serious shopping done in the Emerald City.

"We're not out of the ball park yet," Anameriah said.

"Why not?" Elisa asked.

"Miss me?" a voice said from behind them.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnn! Reviews?**


	13. You're the Birthday Girl

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with this story. Sorry it took so long to update, been focusing on Seeing the Light, but I would never just leave you guys like this.**

**ThroppSister: BIG CONGRATS on being… THE 100****TH**** REVIEWER! YAY! *Throws big party to celebrate***

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: BATTLE OF THE HASHTAGS!**

* * *

Everyone turned around to see who was addressing them.

"Oz," Nia muttered.

"Morrible," Leanne groaned.

"How did you find us?" Elisa asked.

"Well, I just followed the smell of power and it led me here," Morrible sneered.

"She's like a stickin' bloodhound!" Nelly whispered.

"She _is_ a bloodhound!" Wendy corrected.

"I have come to collect something," Morrible said.

Alli gulped. "What's that?"

Morrible's eyes flew to Elphaba, then to her abdomen. Elphaba's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"No! You're not getting my child!" Elphaba shouted, wrapping a protective arm around her abdomen.

Morrible smirked, knowing she would get her way in the end. She held out her hand and Elphaba flew to her side.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Come on, guys! Think! We're Fanfiction writers. We should know how to do this!" Sydney panicked.

"I have an idea!" Nelly smiled.

"Nelly's gonna do something stupid, isn't she?" Hope asked.

"I'M GONNA RUN WITH SCISSORS!" Nelly sing-songed as she ran toward Morrible.

"I'll get her," Elisa volunteered. "NELLY, WHAT DID MOM SAY ABOUT RUNNING WITH SCISSORS?!"

Nelly stopped running and sighed. "It's dangerous and it can hurt you," she recited obediently.

"Good girl," Elisa smiled.

Elphaba was struggling to get away from Morrible. She tried to use her magic, but for some strange reason, it wasn't working.

"Okay, we need to think of a plan fast! And we need to- Lindsay, are you okay?" Nia asked, looking up at Lindsay.

Lindsay was twitching, like she was trying to get out of an invisible embrace.

"Morrible, what are you doing to Lindsay?" Sydney asked, wrapping Lindsay in a hug.

Lindsay pushed away from Sydney as a blast of green magic shot from her fingertips. It hit Morrible in the chest and caused her to release Elphaba. The teenagers' mouths dropped to the floor as they slowly turned their heads to Lindsay, who was hyperventilating.

"Okay… that happened. But what exactly is 'that'?" Madison asked.

Lindsay was looking down at her hands, wondering what had happened.

"Lindsay has powers," Carsie whispered.

"Cool!" Alli smiled.

"Wait, if Lindsay has powers, why don't we?" Anameriah asked.

"Well, she does play Elphaba," Nat pointed out.

"I've always wondered how they did the thing with the chair spinning," Anny said.

"Special effects," Derek answered.

"I know that!" Anny snapped. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

Morrible struggled to get to her feet. Huffing, she rose to her full height and glared at Lindsay. "You…"

"Oh no you don't!" Aerin said, conjuring up a broom.

"Did you just…" Nelly gaped.

"I think I did," Aerin smiled, admiring her broom.

"And what do you plan on doing with that old thing?" Morrible asked.

Aerin pretended to think for a moment. "I'm gonna defying gravity. THIS IS HOW WE DO IT!" she sang, flying into the air.

Morrible scoffed as she flew into the air behind Aerin. Catching up to her, she grabbed the end of the broom and hurled it back down to earth. Alli held out her arms and caught the teenager before she hit the ground.

Morrible came back down, brushing the dirt from her robes.

"And here it come in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Reina counted down.

"May I please use my scissors?" Nelly begged.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Morrible, you have no power here. Leave before we…" Glinda paused to think for a moment.

"Drop a house on you!" Wendy said, pointing a finger at Morrible.

"Really? A house?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. It's the best thing I could think of," Wendy apologized.

Very well, I'll bide my time. And as for you, my fine lady, it's true I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like; but just try to stay out of my way! Just try! I'll get you, my pretty, and your little child too!" And with that, she vanished in a puff of red, awful smelling smoke.

"Morrible did not just do that," Madison muttered."

"Do what? Aaron asked.

"S-She just stole the Wicked Witch of the West's line. Y-You don't do that. You just don't do that."

"So true," Nat agreed.

"Now what do we do?" Lindsay asked, still staring at her hands.

"Keep Heyooooing!" Nia smiled.

"What?" the Broadway stars asked, staring at Nia.

"Is that even a word?" Elisa asked.

"It is now!" Nia said proudly, holding her nose high in the air.

"Okay, then," Sydney said, giving Nia a small smile. "We still need to figure out what we're gonna do about Morrible."

"Today's Elphie's birthday," Glinda smiled.

"Glinda!" Elphaba scolded. Now was not the time to be focusing on her birthday.

"Really?" Nelly smiled.

Elphaba sighed, but nodded.

"This is so great!" Nia smiled, clapping her hands together. Out of nowhere, tables, chairs, a large cake, plate and forks, presents and a music player appeared in front of them.

"Um… did I do that?" Nia asked, her eyes wide.

"You did," Aaron smirked.

"Sweet! I have party powers! Awesome!" Nia said, snapping her fingers and making confetti fall from the sky. "Now, do we need anything else?"

"I think we're good," Alli said, wanting to start the birthday party.

"We really don't have time for this," Elphaba said. "Morrible's still on the loose and –"

"Elphaba, it's your birthday. You have a right to relax and enjoy yourself for the next…" Leanne checked her watch. "Twelve hours of the day."

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as she sat down in a seat.

"Let's go get our party on!" Nia said, snapping her fingers and starting the music.

Everyone had an amazing time parting and enjoying their off time. They would worry about Morrible later, but right now, it was their special time.

* * *

**Yes, I decided to give us powers. We'll need them. Also, I'm co-writing a story with Sydney (I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity) called 'Lindsay's Little Helpers'. I think the title is pretty self-explanatory. Me, Sydney, Lindsay Mendez, little helpers…. Need I say more? Check it out! It's on her profile.**


End file.
